Just Friends?
by Moon Princess of the Dragon
Summary: Reid meets newcomer Lily and they become friends instantly. But will their attraction for each other grow?
1. Welcome To Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of the character's from the movie (damn Reid!), but I do own Lily. Oh and I don't own any of the songs I mentioned, apart from on my cd's 

Name: Lily Rodriguez

Hair: Black with copper streaks

Eyes: Sky blue

Distinguishing features: Button nose, a tattoo of a Pegasus on her shoulder blade, a crescent moon encircled with vines on her hip and a star on her foot.

"_Spencer academy, here I am,"_ I thought to myself. I stared up at the large looming building above me. A mousy woman behind the front desk pointed me in the direction of the dorms, and I was left on my own. "_Room 312…312…_…. Where the fuck is it!"I said to myself and then realized I had said the last part out loud. "Excuse me?" asked a male voice behind me, tapping my shoulder.

I whipped around and stared at a gorgeous blonde boy. He stared right back at me, taking in the petite brunette in front of him. Flawless pale skin, naturally red pouty lips with blue cat-eyes stared back at him, framed by long brown hair. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a blue silk and lace top and white Gallaz shoes.

She had light brown tips throughout her hair that only complemented her features and a black choker around her neck with a silver cross pendant falling from the middle. She could have been Goth, but her clothing and attitude made her look more like a punk. She pulled out her earplugs and Reid heard the song blaring form them:

'And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found,

Doesn't matter how much you say,

Coz your disease is killin' me.

And you know it's right, coz it feels like paradise,

I know nothing is for free, coz your disease is killin' me.'

"Sorry, but could you point me in the direction of room 311? I'm new and kinda lost." She said laughing at herself. Reid grunted and shrugged and proceeded to walk forward. "I thought you might be lost", he said turning around and gesturing for me to follow. "On second thought if it's too much trouble, I'm gonna find it myself", I said my blue eyes cloudy and angry. This boy…. Dude… whoever the hell he was, was already pissing me off with his cocky attitude. I started to storm off, but this boy caught my wrist and pulled me back. "I'm sorry; you just caught me on a bad day. I'm Reid," he said more invitingly. The brunette smiled, "you and me both. I'm Lily". "What that song you're listening to?" Reid asked attentively. "Oh this?" asked Lily, pointing to her Ipod, "It's called 'Your Disease' by Saliva. Here listen" placing a plug in one ear. "I like it," he said after a while and smiled. Definitely, a rocker, he thought to himself.


	2. Dancing With Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of the character's from the movie (damn Reid!), but I do own Lily. Oh and I don't own any of the songs I mentioned, apart from on my cd's 

"So what brings you to Spencer?", He asked as we walked down the corridor. "My sister moved here a couple of months back and we were really close. I asked my parents if I could live here for a while, and they decided that I would attend Spencer" I replied nonchalantly. "Well here it is. I'll leave you to unpack", he said simply before turning and walking away. As I turned the key to open the door, I noticed someone standing beside me. I turned to look into the gorgeous eyes of Reid. I raised one eyebrow in question of his motive.

"Have you heard of Nicky's? Well you should come tonight", he supplied, walking off before I could answer. "Cocky bastard" I said under my breath and walked into my room.

I had a single room, for now. I left the door open a smidgeon, just incase any one walked by and noticed me. I loved attention. Before I moved anything out of my suitcase, I set up my stereo and scrambled for some CD's. I found one I had made previously to my trip here, and pulled it out.

As soon as the soft rock tunes of Kid Rock's 'Warm Winter' pounded through the airwaves, I started unpacking my clothes and placed my doona cover on my bed, swaying my hips and singing to the beloved tunes. I grabbed some posters of my favourite bands and slung them up onto the walls. I placed my lovely gothic style lamp on my bed table and stared at what I had accomplished in such little time.

Next, I hauled out my television and DVD player, connecting the wires together effortlessly. I sighed happily and flopped onto my bed, as the music changed to 'Tainted Love' by Marilyn Manson, closing my eyes.

In what seemed a matter of minutes turned out to be three hours later, and I glanced over at my clock, and shrieked at both my excitement and lateness.

My stereo player was on to its fourth CD, and I skipped a couple of songs before settling on 'Hurricane'. "Here I am! Rocked you like a hurricane!" I yelled, and waltzed over to my wardrobe, selecting black jeans with the band 'Danzig' written on a patch on the right back pocket. I grabbed my favourite red camisole with black lace and black letters that read 'Precious _Metal_', and pulled it over my head, and selected my brand new biker boots with 4 inch heels, still singing loudly.

I walked into the adjoining bathroom, turned on the hair straightener, and brushed my hair waiting for it to get hot. "Excuse me?", asked a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around, to find a blonde girl, about my size standing in the doorway of my bathroom. "Oh god!", I said hand to my chest, "I'm sorry, but you scared the bejesus out of me!". I laughed and walked to my stereo played and turned down the volume. "I'm Sarah. Sorry to startle you, but the girls next door to us came to complain about the music." She supplied. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Lily. I'm about to turn it off anyway; I'm going out soon", I said and returned to the bathroom, running the straightener through my brown locks. "Oh. Where to?" Sarah asked inquisitively. "Nicky's", I replied instantly. "Oh! I'm going there too, want me to wait? I can give you a ride?", she asked me, smiling. "Nah it's cool, I love my car and rarely go anywhere without it; but you can come with me?", I asked. It was true. I loved my car so much that I spent almost a grand on it each week. "Sure! My car sucks anyway", she said laughing, and sat on my bed looking around. I finally finished my hair, applied some dark burgundy lipstick to my lips and another coat of mascara, and chucked on my rings and a cute necklace. "Done," I said proudly. "Let's go!". Sarah led the way to the car park, I was positively lost by this point. "Don't worry; You'll get used to it", Sarah said taking in my confused stare. "Which one's yours?". I pointed to a purple 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, and smiled. "That's my baby", I said adoringly, before hopping in.

As I pulled into the parking lot I heard loud incessant music filtering out from the popular bar. I parked my beast, and climbed out. A few boys who were standing in the parking lot, whistled in my direction. "Nice car" said one with curly brown hair. He was handsome enough, but was too thin in the face for my liking. "Could I ride it?" he said suggestively. I smiled sweetly, "Not if you were the last faggot on earth". His cocky grin immediately turned to anger. "What did you call me?" he demanded, his face inches from mine. "Oh I'm sorry, I said FAGGOT. Would you like me to add hearing impaired to the list?" I replied, laughter in my eyes. He looked shocked. I giggled and stepped passed him, grabbing Sarah's arm in the process and dragging her along with me. "It's not over yet baby!" The stranger yelled to my back, obviously recovered. I didn't bother to reply. I wasn't interested in precocious pricks like him. As we entered the bar, Sarah started scanning the crowd before she spotted her item of interest. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends" she said dragging me through the crowd. She led me to some tables, of which were occupied by some very luscious looking lads and non other than Reid. "This is Caleb Danvers, my boyfriend, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and Kate Tunney his girlfriend and Reid Garwin. Everyone this is Lily…. I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name?" said Sarah. "Rodriguez" I said simply. "Your Italian?" asked the cute boy named Tyler. 'That's Spanish, genius," Reid snapped. "Sorry" Tyler said, more to Reid than me. "So Lily, where you from?" asked Caleb, a tall and dark model-worthy looking guy. "Ah originally from Australia, but my parents moved around a lot, so I was last in Mexico." I explained. "What brings you here?" asked Pogue, who was also handsome, with bulging biceps and shoulder length light brown hair. "My sister moved here a while ago, and I wanted to come here too." I said with a smile. "That's so cool. I wish I was from Mexico" said the dark beauty named Kate. "Is that my little Lily?" A voice boomed from behind me. I turned. "Uncle Nicky!" I screamed running to him and giving him a big bear hug. "_Uncle_ Nicky?" asked Pogue to the others. They merely shrugged. Reid noticed a tattoo underneath the top Lily was wearing. It sparked his interest. "Sorry guys, I forgot to mention that Nicky is my uncle. My dad looks just like him you know" I explained, grinning. "That's where this one gets her good looks from, our side of the family," Said the burly older man. "Speaking of good looks, could you get me a drink? Seeing that I'm so irresistible and all" I said smiling. "Yeah yeah" Nicky said laughing, before disappearing behind the bar. "Nobody would want to mess with you, seeing that Nicky is your relative," Sarah said. "Waddya mean?" Caleb asked. "Oh Aaron bailed Lily up in the car park. But" Sara said pausing, "I think she can handle him herself," she said smiling crudely. I laughed at this, but was getting bored with this chitchat. "I'm gonna change the song. Excuse Me," I said to the general populace. "Ooh I'll come with ya," Sarah said linking arms with mine. Stopping at the jukebox, I selected a song. 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant filled the smoky bar, and Sarah and me smiled and started dancing, gradually moving to the centre of the floor, swinging our hips and hair like crazy. We danced right until the end of the song, dancing around each other and twirling. Wolf whistles echoed throughout the bar, and some guys attempted to dance with us. One even slapped my arse, but I simply turned away from him and eyed another. By the end of the song, I was sweating. Sarah and I started laughing hysterically and rushed back to the table. Everyone was laughing at our antics, but Reid and Tyler looked almost stunned. Then Reid winked at me. "Didn't know you could dance like that," Reid said moving to my side, while the others started chatting again. "Well you don't know a lot about me" I said mysteriously, "I used to be a dancer". "I can see that" He said eyeing me a little too long. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but shrugged it off. "Wanna try again, this time with a guy?" he asked suddenly. I smiled and nodded in agreement. He extended his hand, and I accepted, smiling to myself. Def Leppards 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' came on and I clapped my hands in excitement. "I LOVE THIS SONG," I said loudly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him toward the dance floor. I swayed my hips and walked in closer towards him winking and then laughing.

'_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp   
Demolition woman, can I be your man  
Your man'_

He smirked and grappled my hips. I pushed him away and twirled, then returned to him and started grinding with him, my back to his chest, while he held my hips, occasionally 'slipping' his hands onto my butt.

'_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet   
Little miss-a-innocent sugar me, yeah_

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up'

A couple of girls eyed him enviously, and a few regarded me with suspicious eyes. "Quite the ladies man I see," I said nodding my head to a group of girls huddled nearby. "Yeah, what can I say" he said shrugging smugly, lifting his arms in surrender. I smirked and dipped low to the ground, before flicking my hair up and arching my back on my way upwards, my butt inches away from Reid's legs.

'_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah'_

This took him by surprise, which is what I expected. "Not so smooth now are we?" I said haughtily, before walking away. "Hey, where you goin'?" He yelled over the music. "To get a drink," I replied barely glancing over my shoulder. "Wait up" he said catching up to me.

'_Listen  
Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
I loosen up'_

"My shout" he said slamming a $20 note on the counter. "Buying a drink for me doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with you. It's just dancing; I'm not that kind of girl" I said seriously. "I never took you for a slut," he said eyeing her. "Well I know what your like," I said suspiciously. "You've only just met me," he said, faking offence, as the drink was produced, "Besides I only like sluts!" This comment received glares from various women around the bar. "I'm a good judge of character," I said as I walked off, drink in my hand. He didn't follow.

'_Pour some sugar on me, yeah  
Sugar me'_.

"I'll see ya tomorrow night Nicky," I yelled to my uncle. He waved his hand, but I could tell he was busy, so I sauntered out of the bar. Faggot Boy was leaning against my beloved car, the bastard. "Get off my car Asshole" I said angrily. "If you so much as scratched it, I'll deck your ass to China," I said loudly, inspecting my car. "I'm Aaron" he said ignoring my threats. "I know who you are", I said dismissively, ignoring his extended arm, "What I don't know is why your standing in my way". "Naw don't be like that, I thought we could get to know each other on a…", he paused looking me up and down, "Closer circuit". "Sorry Fag Boy no sparks here!" I smiled and shrugged before resuming my frown. I pushed passed him and just before I got into my car, he grabbed my arm. "What's your problem?" he asked angrily. I shoved him back violently. "None of your damn business" I challenged him. "Hey check it out guys, Bitch is a bit frigid." He said laughing along with his cronies. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, slamming him into the car, before he could say another word. Unbeknownst to Lily, Reid had walked out when he heard yelling from outside. "Don't ever call me that again" I said forcefully, pulling his arm harder. I may be small, but I was strong. "Oh bitch likes it rough! Yeah baby!" he said, his voice muffled from his face being mushed, but it was still audible. I yanked him away from the car and kicked sideways at his knee, making it buckle, and then punched him in the cheek, sending him to the ground. Without a word, I hopped into my car and making sure, I didn't run the bastard over, sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Reid silently applauded Lily.


	3. Take A Dive

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of the character's from the movie (damn Reid!), but I do own Lily. Oh and I don't own any of the songs I mentioned, apart from on my cd's 

'_Living Dead Girl'_

My eyes flipped open. I looked over at my alarm stereo.

'6.00am'. Great. I was so not a morning person.

'_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl'_

I fell out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. Time for my morning run. I grabbed my Ipod and turned off my alarm clock. A big jumper and super warm pants were chucked on, before I locked the door and entered the hall. As I was flipping through a song to select, I almost bumped into someone. I looked up just in time to see Reid standing in front of me. "Stalking me now ey?" I asked. "You wish," he said snobbily. I grunted and proceeded to walk past him. "Hey," he said walking backwards, "Nice moves on Aaron last night… I like a woman who can take care of herself", he finished, winking, then turning completely around and walked off. Hmm, so he saw me. _What can I say_, mimicking the words of Reid in my head…

'_More Human Than Human' _My Ipod sang to me

How appropriate.

"So how did you and this Reid guy become friends?" my sister, Isabelle, asked me, later that day while cleaning up dinner. "I can't remember how it happened. One day out of the blue, I became friends with Reid. It's one of those occurrences that happens without you realizing until you finally sit down and think, 'hey a new friend'. I never thought of Reid as a guy with girl friends. It's good though. We flirt with each other, but never really mean it. He's fun to be around." I said, "Everyone thinks he really is a prick. But I think he's an idiot, as in crazy idiot" I added. She peered at me with her chocolate brown eyes, her olive skin a stark contrast to my own. "You're into him aren't you?" She asked. I ignored her and went on, "But there are bad times too. Because of him being a notorious ladies man, the girls are always coming to me for answers or a good enough reason. One even accused me of being his little bitch, about how he always comes back to me. It's pretty hard to deal with." She put down the cloth she was holding and came to stand in front of me. I had to crane my neck upwards slightly as she was five inches taller than my 5'4 frame. "Now, as your sister, it is my duty to take care of you. If you like this dude, then let him know. You don't want to be associated as his Friend With Benefits, if you actually like him." I smirked (a habit I picked up from Reid). "Is it that obvious?" I asked suspiciously. "Only to me coz I can read between the lines. I'm your flesh and blood remember._ I got the all seeing eye_" She said in a crazy accent. "Now. Television time baby" She said grabbing my shoulders and turning towards the couches.

"Say Jellyfish!" I yelled towards Reid and Tyler, as I ran along the beach with the camera in my hand. "How bout no? I don't do pictures" Reid said gruffly. "Oh don't be such a grump. Ty will have a pic with me right, Ty?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Of course Lil," Tyler said obligingly, grabbing the camera and counting to 3 before a bright flash admitted from the little silver gadget, our faces mashed together plastered with smiles. _"Ty will have a pic with me right, Ty?,"_ Reid said in a fake girly voice, "You two make me sick".

"Oh I'm sure you'll get over it. Maybe a play in the ocean with relieve you" I said eyeing Reid. Instead, I grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him into the water, clothes and all. Seizing a handful of water, I splashed him with it.

"Hey! It's freakin' cold in here! Aren't you cold?" He yelled at me.

"Nope I'm good," I yelled back running towards Reid who was still walking on the sand. It was midnight, and Reid and Tyler had invited me out for a walk.

'You're crazy woman!" Tyler said simply. I ran further away from them, and tore off my hoody so I was running around in my bra. "Catch me if you caaaannnn!" I yelled in a singsong voice. Both Reid and Tyler took off at a fast pace, and I shrieked.

I quickly slipped off my jeans and dived into the water. It was freezing, but refreshingly nice. They couldn't do anything to me while I was in the water.

"My lord, your like the Ice maiden. Why did do take off your clothes?" Asked Ty, confusion and laughter written all over his face.

I shrugged, "Dunno", and ducked my head under water again.

Reid had retrieved my clothes, but they were extremely damp, so instead he pulled off his own hoody and threw it at my face. I closed my eyes, but before the soft fabric could hit me, I caught it midair. "Another tattoo?" asked Reid, as I turned away from them. I glanced behind at my back, and remembered the small Pegasus inked on the left side of my shoulder blades. I yanked the jumper over my head, and glared at the boys. We all laughed in unison, as the warm garment hung low to my thighs. "You are so little" Reid said slinging an arm around my shoulder, as we headed back toward the dorms. We headed straight to my room, and I grabbed a t-shirt so I could head to the showers. "I'll be back in minute guys. Make yourselves at home." They nodded in reply, and I closed the door behind me.

The shower was so warm and inviting that I completely lost track of time. So naturally, when I opened my eyes to find a large body hovering in front of the shower, I was scared out of my wits. I screamed. "Hey! It's okay, it's only me!" Reid yelled form the other side of the, thank god, nontransparent glass. I turned off the shower, and wrapped myself in a towel. "Reid Garwin, don't you ever do that to me again," I said exiting the shower stall, slapping him upside the head. "Ouch," he said clasping a hand to his head, "hey you said you would be a minute. All I did was come and make sure you didn't get abducted by water aliens." I walked out of the girl's bathroom, Reid trailing behind me. "Water Aliens? That's original," I said grumpily. He kept chatting to me, but I wasn't listening. We finally reached my room, so I turned around. "Reid," in a warning tone, "Your room. Now". "I can't, I left my keys in our room and Ty fell asleep on your bean bag and I don't want to be alone," He said, giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed heavily, knowing I would not win. "Well I am going to get changed in my bathroom. Please don't follow me in coz I can promise you I won't fall down the toilet," I said almost smiling. He smirked and flopped down onto the bed. My bed. "Argh," I said annoyed, and closed the door. I re-entered minutes later in my 'The Clash' t-shirt that only just covered my bum. I only just realized this because Reid was staring admiringly at my legs and lack of clothing. I rolled my eyes. "Move, you're on my bed," I said bluntly.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" He asked modestly. I pointed to the window seat, laughing. "You've GOT to be kidding me," He mumbled, but stole my blanky and curled up against the window. I crawled into my own double bed and giggled. I had asked for a single room so that I could have my queen-sized bed. There was no way I could sleep in such a small space. I glanced over at Reid and giggled even louder. "Reid, come on, sleep in my bed." I said, now in hysterics. He looked so uncomfortable huddled up against the window, his long legs and muscular body bent in ways it should not be. He grunted, "No.". Stubborn little shit. I got up, and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the bed. "That side," I indicated the left side of the bed, "And no funny business Garwin." He laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it".

I laid my head on the pillow and immediately flinched as Reid rolled towards me, lying on his stomach, his head inches from my own and his hand resting on my stomach. "Reid," I growled, swatting at his back with my right arm. The hand that rested on my stomach grabbed my right arm and held it against my body. "Do you have to be so difficult," I said squirming under his strong hold. He just smiled. Moments later, he began to snore.

"This is gonna be a long night."

I awoke to the peaceful sound of 'Phoenix' by The Butterfly Effect from my phone alarm. I smiled to myself and tried to sit up, but found I couldn't. I looked over my left shoulder and realized why. Reid's hand was wrapped around my chest, his head tucked into my neck, his legs curled into the back of my own legs. His grip tightened when I tried again. "Mhmm," he mumbled as though _I_ was annoying _him_. I took hold of his hand and dug my fingernails into the flesh. He flinched and let go. "Ow! What the hell woman?" He said awakening. "I told you, no funny business kid," Tweaking his nose while I said it. You would think we were a friggin' married couple the way we acted sometimes. I turned to head into the bathroom and almost tripped over Tyler. "Spider monkeys stole my shorts!" He said sitting upright, a look of terror written over his face. He then relaxed when he realized where he was. I gaped at him. He looked at Reid. Reid stared at me. Then we all burst out laughing. "Oh man," Tyler said in a childish voice, reminiscent of that little boy from the film 'Little Giants'. We all fell into hysterics all over again.

"REID, how many times have I told you, girls don't expect one night stands, even when they insist they are sluts and look like they're asking for it! Honestly I thought you had more sense," I cried, standing in the middle of Reid's room. He had just had another epic scale, err break up (if you could call a one-night-stand-morning-after an _actual_ break up), and as usual, he was clueless as to why these poor girls didn't understand. "That's right! I DON'T BLOODY GET IT! These chicks know I'm a player, that I don't want a girlfriend, yet they still try!" He yelled back at me. "GRRRR you are impossible. These girls try to get you to like them. And they think that they are the ones that can 'change you' and make you be a long term commitment guy" I said coldly, moving forward menacingly. "Hey, why are you yelling at me? It's not like it affects you." He said moving around his room, trying to find something. "Of course it affects me. They know that we are good friends, and they always come bitching to me about it and I have to defend your sorry ass because," I paused, but noticed he probably wasn't even listening, "because, you're a bastard" I said, storming out, slamming the door behind me. Reid heard the door slam, and ran after Lil, after finally finding what he was looking for. "Lil, wait please," he said running after her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her around, "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." "Well then stop forcing me to clean up your mess" She whined back, tears stinging her eyes. Reid reached out to touch her face, but she stepped back. "Look if they have a problem, tell them to see me. Don't listen to anything they have to say, just ignore them." He said. "It's not that easy. They hate me too you know, coz I'm associated with you." I said quietly. Reid held out a small box. "Presents aren't going to help your situation you know", I said grabbing the box, "Why don't you just try the girlfriend thing, even if it's for a week. Might make my life easier." "I'm sorry. I didn't want you dragged into any of this. This is your birthday present. I wanted to wait until tomorrow night, but I figured you might lose it". "What do you mean?" I asked dumbly. He took my elbow and led me back to his room, and I blatantly followed mesmerized by the box, his small measurement of sincerity and an actual apology. From THE Reid Garwin. I sat on his bed and opened the small box. Inside there was beautiful silver dusted necklace, with a crescent moon encircled with vines. "It's just like your tattoo", he said, "I got it specially made, white gold". I stared in awe, "It's gorgeous." I put it on and instinctively touched it. It felt perfect on my skin. "It looks good. Now go and get ready, we're going to Nicky's" Reid said, "I'll even give you a ride over, and help you pick out your outfit." I laughed at the thought. "You couldn't put together a girls outfit if you tried". "Are you willing to bet your life on that?" he challenged, "Because no good can come from this. I am the Jedi master, and I say it's TICKLING TIME!". Now Reid was never one to joke like this, he is more of a sarcastic child than Looney fun, but he enjoyed causing me pain because I was ticklish. I set off at a run and dashed to the safety of my room, hastily trying to unlock the door. "Too late", Reid was standing next to me, with a scary face. "Gonna get you know woman!" I laughed hysterically as he tackled me onto the bed, until I fell off and rolled around the floor frantically. Finally, after I was in tears, he stopped and rested on top of me. "Get off me Blondie" I said lazily. "No thanks I'm quite comfortable" he responded, his voice vibrating against my chest. "I'm serious. I'm supposed to meet Sarah. And besides, how often do you get to see me in my underwear while I show off my clothing selections?" I said tempting him. That did the job. He was off me in a nanosecond. "Just kidding", I said curtly and dashed to the bathroom.

"Hey! You!", a girly voice yelled at my back. I turned. And then sighed, "Here we go. Hi, you are?" I asked sweetly to the tall and tanned blonde. "I am Amy, and I was just wondering, does Reid like threesomes? Because if that's the only way I can get him back, and obviously because you're his own personal whore, I'm guessing that that man is off the market otherwise." She said haughtily. "Excuse me?" I asked shocked. She just called me a whore. What a bitch. "Nope he doesn't like threesome. I don't know from personal experience, but he told me one day. And I'm not sure whether you've noticed, but he loves one night stands, and he intends on keeping it that way. You can get him back. He ain't interested. LET IT GO." I said loudly before walking off, furious. That boy was in for a big surprise. "It's go time," I mumbled, eyes narrowed.

I entered the swimming hall and noticed Reid swimming towards my end. I stomped over, and just as he was about to get out, I swiftly pushed him back in without him noticing who it was. "What the fu- oh. Hi" He said meekly, "So, here to grill me?". "You betcha. Get up. We're going outside." I said angrily. "Hey GARWIN. WHERE THE HELL DO YA THINK YER GOIN'" bellowed the swimming coach, standing just behind us. I turned around, my blood boiling. "EXCUSE me coach, but I have some very important business that I need to discuss with Reid and if you don't mind it will only take a second to whip his ass into shape," I challenged the larger man. He looked dumbfounded and just nodded in agreement. I grabbed Reid's arm violently and yanked him outside. "What the hell you doing?", he asked looking unfazed, "Ouch your pinching me". "Told you to take a dive, now I'm gonna have to beat your ass myself", I replied, staring at him intently.

"Yeah. RIIIGHT", he said smirking.

So I punched him. Fair and square in the cheek. It caught him off guard and he stumbled back, a red mark spreading across his face. "That's for all those poor girls you fucked over", I said calmly. He just stared at me with wide eyes. "Look I get that you're angry, and that I probably deserved that. Can't you just deal with the way I am?", he said slowly. "You know what? You really don't understand. You're not gonna be hot forever" I said. He grinned, "So you think I'm hot?". "Argh!" I yelled throwing my arms up in the air, storming off.

"Dude, you just got hit by a girl!" said Tyler from the doorway. "Nah she's just fresh coz she can't have a piece of this" He said smugly, turning to face Tyler. I snapped and turned around, walking back to him, tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, and I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on his back behind me. "And that? Was for me", I said proudly, and turned on my heel, with Ty laughing at Reid shamelessly.


	4. Seduce Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of the character's from the movie (damn Reid!), but I do own Lily. Oh and I don't own any of the songs I mentioned, apart from on my cd's 

A week later, I was sitting in Math, and it was boring as hell. I was next to Tyler, who happened to be a whiz at it, sharing notes with him. I almost feel asleep twice; when he suggested that I actually copy down some work from his book to keep me interested. Good boy. The bell rang, signally the end of school for the day. "Saved by the bell," I said grinning, suddenly fully awake and aware. "Wow. A minute ago you were like a bloody zombie. Now you're like an Olsen twin on speed," Tyler said laughing. "Oh my God that's the funniest thing I've heard all day! I do love your sense of humour kid," I said approvingly, bouncing along the hall, my arm slung through Tyler's arm. "Hey guys" Sarah said, joining us. "Hey. Going to Nicky's tonight?" I asked her. "Sure am," she said looking through her books. "Wanna get ready in my room? Kate's away for the weekend, so I'm kind of lonely," she explained. "Sounds like a plan, just let me get my stuff, I'll be there in five. See ya later Ty!"" I grinned before running off.

Just minutes later, I was at Sarah's door, with mounds of clothing in my hands. "Whoa, you're only spending the night not the weekend" she laughed at me. "Shut up; a girl has got to be prepared!" I defended myself. I dumped the clothing on the bed and picked at each thing quietly deciding. Something was missing. Ah, yes. I walked over to the CD player by the bathroom door and switched it on.

'_Leave me   
Lying here  
Cause I don't wanna go  
Leave me  
Lying here   
Cause I don't wanna go  
Leave me  
Lying here  
Cause I don't wanna go  
Tell me, tell me what you really want from me  
You gotta let me know  
I'm falling off and I need you terribly  
One down, and one to go'_

"Wow, I never took you for a Veruca Salt kind of girl," I said surprised. "Ha-ha. You approve?" Sarah yelled over the blaring music, while fixing her make-up. "Absolutely!"

'_Volcano girls we really can't be beat   
Warm us up and watch us blow  
Now and then we fail and we admit defeat  
we're falling off  
We are watered down and fully grown'  
_

As I sung along to the words, I picked out a grey skivvy dress, which stopped a third of the way up my thigh, exposing my long lithe legs. I grabbed my bright blue leather round toed pumps and twirled around for good measure. "Very nice, Lil" Sarah said observing my outfit. "Well your not so bad yourself" I said eyeing Sarah's, who had on simple blue jeans with a white ruffled blouse top that showed off her curves.

'_Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby'_

"Oooh Crazy Town! Come on" I said grabbing Sarah's hand and jumping up on the bed, beginning to dance. "Whooo!!" Sarah yelled, and then almost fell off the bed. We both laughed uncontrollably. Suddenly Reid stood in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a grin on his face, as I ran to turn down the song. "Hey Reidy. Not at all; But what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "Caleb told me he had to do something, so I should give you two a ride," he said bluntly, "You ready?". Sarah and me nodded in agreement and grabbed our purses. "Let's take your car," Reid said to me, 'I'll drive". I snorted. "No _way_ man. Nobody drives my baby except me! Besides I've seen the way you drive, and it's like a chipmunk having an aneurism," I said in all seriousness. Sarah burst out laughing. "Well there you go" Reid said a bit annoyed. "Oh I was just kidding," I said, sort of apologizing. We all hopped in, and I started up the engine.

"Niiiiiickkkyyyyy!" I yelled in a singsong voice. He turned in my direction and winked at me. 'What'll it be? Coke?" He asked. I nodded, and he handed me the free drink. The tunes of Wolfmother's 'Woman' played in the background. "MMM this song rocks" I said more to myself than anyone. "You say that about any song," Reid said irritably. "I'm sorry; did I offend you in any way?" I asked half joking, half pissed off. He did not reply, just walked off to the pool tables. "Okay" I mumbled glancing at Sarah, who just shrugged. We walked over to our usual table, and sat down. "Heeey. You made it here! And you're awake!" said Tyler. I laughed, getting his meaning. "Wanna dance? I'm bored" I asked Ty. "Nah, as much as I'd love to with a lady such as yourself, I suck. I'd rather play pool." He said frankly. "Okay, I'll watch. I suck at pool" I said, a little disappointed. He guided me over to the pool tables, and I found a stool to sit on. After a while, I got antsy and left to find the bathroom. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my feisty lady," said a voice behind me in the corridor, sending chills down my spine. "I'm not your lady. Don't you know the phrase 'cut your losses while you're ahead'?" I asked, mockingly. Aaron smirked at me, which only provoked me further. "Let me explain it to you in ENGLISH. I'M NOT INTERESTED. Got it?" I said forcefully. "You want me I know it." He said getting closer to me, running a sticky hand along my exposed thigh. "Oh man! For real, fuck off! Your breath smells" I cried, pushing him back into the open crowd, catching the attention of those around him. In an instant Aaron disappeared, and was replaced by Reid. "You okay Lil?" He asked, looking concerned. "Hey! I thought you two were just friends", Aaron said now standing; "This has got nothin' to do with you Garwin." Reid laughed, "Actually it has everything to do with me involving my friend." "You're a man who gets around. So why don't you let a man do his work." Aaron said smugly. "Huh! You're a damn poor excuse for a man," I said calmly walking towards him from the bathroom corridor. He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. I kneed him in the crotch and then punched his nose, for good measure. Placing a stilettoed heel on his chest, I said, "You make me sick you know that? Poor pathetic Aaron, too full of himself to actually see that he's a little poof". By this time everyone was watching, and applauded me, laughing and jeering at Aaron, who was now curled up in a ball. I grabbed him by the collar, "Aren't you tired of being beaten up by a girl?" and threw him outside. "That. Was. BREATHTAKING!" Reid said swinging me around. I laughed, forgetting Aaron all together. "I think you've earned a dance with yours truly," he said smirking, placing a hand on his chest. "You're so full of it," I laughed, loving the carefree moment.

'_Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister  
Listening to your Twisted Transistor  
Hold it between your legs  
Turn it up, turn it up  
The wind is coming through  
Can't get enough'  
_

We sung along to the words laughing at each other. We both loved this song.

_  
'A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do_

Because the music do  
And then it's reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
Your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor'

We danced until the end of the song, and I shamelessly could not take my eyes off him. He was so damn enticing, with the effervescent swagger and bad boy charm. A bad pop song came on and we both groaned. "Wanna come outside for some fresh air?" Reid asked me. "Sure, this song sucks anyway" I replied and followed him out.

We sat on a nearby bench, but it was absolutely freezing. After a while I couldn't resist, "Aren't you gonna offer me your jacket?" "Nope; I'm cold too" he said simply, "However, you can get in it with me". There is that bloody smirk again. I felt like decking him. "We won't fit," I said bluntly. He got up and sat behind me on the bench, forcing me to sit on his lap sideways, my legs resting on the rest of the bench. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lent his head on my shoulder. We chatted about friendly things. School, the weather, upcoming dance, finals, television shows and music. "You know, this could be really romantic considering the circumstances," I said randomly. "What do ya mean?" he asked interested. "I mean if we were together, this would be so cute," I explained. A warm hand cupped my chin and turned my head. "Well who says we can't be?" He said looking at me squarely, his face inches from mine. "Well for starters we're just friends. You said so yourself, you only like sl-". I was cut off by a kiss. I obliged, but I was confused as hell. When he pulled away, he studied my face. Actually took in my features and pondered them. He smiled and kissed me again, this time longer and more passionately, holding me close. "You knew what you were doing, you know, asking me out here yes?" I asked softly when we parted. He laughed, "I did yes, but I thought you might punch me, so I was a little scared". "Your not just saying all this to make me another victory are you?" I asked suddenly. "To be honest; I'm not sure what I'm doing. I'm not sure whether it's the thrill of the chase, or whether I genuinely like you," He said after a while. "Honesty; refreshing" I said pulling out of his grasp. "No, don't leave. Please" he pleaded with his eyes. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't woop your ass like I did Aaron?" I asked surprisingly calm. "I….ah….." He mumbled struggling. "That's what I thought," I said sadly, and turning on my heels. He ran to catch up "Lil, wait" he said grabbing my shoulder. I was furious. I had been his best friend the past month or so, and now he wanted to screw it all up by kissing me. "WHAT? What do you want from me?" I said, my eyes swelling up. I glared at him, daring him to say the wrong thing. He faltered and then took a breath. "I want you. I know that sounds lame, cliché, and whatever. I know I've been a bastard to you, taunting you and pretending that I don't have any feelings for you, but hey guess what. I lied." He said closing in the distance between them. I was gob smacked. He didn't move toward me in his usual manner, all about business. No, he almost shrunk away from me as he got closer, if that was humanly possible. I honestly did not know what to say. It didn't sound that extravagant to a normal person, but to someone that knew Reid, knew that he rarely flies off the handle about his feelings towards other people. "I thought about what you said. About giving the girlfriend thing a try." He said slowly. I nodded, insisting that he go on. "I want to try with you. You're different to the others. You know me so much better and we started out as friends. But my attraction to you is growing and the more I try to ignore it, the more I want you" He said finally, never once meeting my eyes. I just stared. Minutes passed. "Please say something" Reid said quietly, looking up. "There's not much to say. You're saying that you wanna try this boyfriend/girlfriend thing. What if it doesn't work?" I asked. "Well I'm willing to find out if you are" He replied, taking another step closer. This time he was confident, and so he leaned his head closer to mine. He stared at my eyes, then glanced at my lips and looked up again, as if asking for permission. I broke the wait, and kissed him harshly, which took him by surprise. I was stepping backwards and before I knew it, my back was against a wall. He hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, and he kissed my neck and collarbone. I moaned, running my hands through his hair. He reached up and held my neck and brought my lips down to his again, our hands exploring each other's bodies. He reached into my dress and tugged at my panties, but I stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked. I stared at him in disbelief. "Oh yeah, sorry. This is what I usually do. Gonna have to control myself huh" he said laughing almost bitterly. I laughed, "Um YES. Let's stick to kissing and see how long you can handle it." He nodded, and put me down, sneaking a kiss on my neck, before finding my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. "Let's go dance some more" He said. I smiled.

I slammed my locker shut and was surprised by the figure of Reid. "Oh My L-" I said before I realized who it was. "What, does no-one in this school know how to be loud. I swear you just do it to piss me off" I said grumpily. "Well hi to you too" He said. "Hey" I said dismissively. I turned and started to walk towards seventh period. "Naw my snookums had a rough day" he stated in a baby voice, coming up behind me and placing his arms around my waist. "Just got off on the wrong side of the bed today. A bird crapped on my favourite shirt, the shower water was cold, my stereo is playing up, my fav CD is scratched. Oh and I had a disgusting dream about spiders. I friggin' hate those things." I said, shuddering. I noticed Reid tense up. I turned around, "You okay?" I asked him, but he was staring into the distance. I clicked my fingers in front of his face. "Hello, anyone home? Space Cadet?" I asked. "What? Oh sorry, just had a moment. Yes I hate spiders too. Come on, we're gonna be late for class" He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me along. "Since when do you care?" I asked but I knew that this was his way of avoiding any confrontation. "Oh and Reid?" I asked. He turned at me quizzically. "Never call me snookums, okay?".

"You know, if you had a shower with me, you wouldn't be so cold", Reid whispered in my ear halfway through English. "Took you long enough," I said back to him, surprised that it had taken him almost 45 minutes to reply in a sexually demeaning way. He laughed and placed his hand on my lap. I was beginning to get tired, and as we were sitting up the back of the class, I rested my head on his shoulder. He moved a wisp of my hair out of the way and kissed my head. "You know, for someone who is so against the boyfriend thing, you're doing a pretty convincing job," I whispered. He stretched both arms in the air, before placing an arm over and around my shoulders. "I'm just getting comfortable," He said innocently. I laughed quietly.

'_You take me down, further inside of me_

_Now I'm fading out, I can barely see_

_I hover_

_To see you leave again, it's over_

_And it kills me to watch you descend, to the end'_

The words of Trust Company's 'Hover' filtered through the car two nights later. Reid had decided to shout me to the movies before teaching me how to play pool. We decided on watching '28 Weeks Later'. "Good god woman, are you sure? It will be pretty gross," He said looking at me weirdly. "I love gory movies. Besides I've got you to keep me company," I said reaching up and tweaking his nose. "Oh stop, your making me blush," he laughed. We found a seat, and he opened the packet of M&M's rather loudly. I hit him across the chest with the back of my hand. "What?" He asked innocently. I shook my head at him as the movie started. Before long, his hand crept to my thigh. I glanced at him, but his eyes were on the screen. Millions of zombie-like-flesh-eating people were chasing some poor dude. Hardly a movie to make out in. So I crossed my leg away from him and slumped down further in my chair. He inched in further towards me and flipped the armrest up, to make a love seat. He placed one arm around my shoulders and the other on my hand, lacing his fingers into mine. Again, I glanced over. He looked content. I smiled.

Half an hour or so passed, and I was beyond disgusted. This movie was so damn gory, I felt like a was gonna hurl. I snuggled up closer to Reid. The dude on the screen had just been infected, and was now gauging his wife's eyes out. I couldn't watch, so I turned my head into Reid's chest and covered my ears. Reid laughed, and placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. "It's over" he said minutes later.

The movie finally ended, and I laughed. "I thought you didn't like it" Reid said looking puzzled. "I did like it. It was just gross. Better than the first one though" I said matter of factly. "You're a mystery woman" he replied.

"Ready to be taught how to play pool like a real man?" Reid asked. I nodded, and then coughed, almost choking on my coke. "Man? Huh?" I asked defensively. "Just a figure of speech. You're definitely woman enough for me," he said idly, snaking an arm around my waist. He shoved a pool stick into my hands, and pushed me so that I was bending over the table. I flicked my head back and stared at him. "Just the way you like ey?" He said mischievously. I gave him the evil eye before turning my attention to the ball. "You're holding it all wrong babes," he said fixing my hands.

After almost two hours of us playing, I had finally mastered the art of sinking at least one ball in. I laughed, "Can't be perfect", grinning as I said it.

I heard a knock on my door. I scrambled to get it, and before I realized what I was wearing, Reid waltzed in. He grabbed me by the waist and slammed me against the door, and looked me up and down hungrily. "Whoa," was all he could muster. I was wearing little denim shorts that happened to be the most comfortable shorts in the world and a midriff t-shirt that read "PMS? Hell this is one of my better days". This was my typical 'at home' ensemble. He fingered my belly button ring and then bent down to kiss my stomach. I shuddered, but I was so tired, all I wanted to do was lay down. "I'm about to chuck on a movie, wanna stay?" I asked, yawning. "Sure" he replied, and flopped down on my bed. "Comfortable?" I asked sarcastically, "Now where am I gonna sit?". He patted his chest, "Right here, with moi". I rolled my eyes, and selected a movie. "Lone Star: State of Mind", he read out loud, "What's that shit about?". "It's funny," I replied vaguely.

"_That's right, who's your daddy now Mr. Panasonic?!" _Cried one of the character's from the television, while smashing one themselves. I giggled. "That's my favourite part!", I said. I adored this movie. I knew all the lines, and that, thanks to Reid, earned me the nickname Tinker from then on. Whenever he said it, it would always be in a southern accent. "You such a hillbilly," I cried one day. "Oh, you looove it" He laughed at me.


	5. Valkyries

Later that week I found myself extremely bored. I had completed all my homework – therefore proving the boredom, and was left staring at my stereo player expectantly. Waiting for it to sing a tune to me that would make me feel instantly better.

I had grown awfully tired these past few days and it was not because of lack of sleep. It was, or so I thought, just the other day I realized Reid had been lying to me.

Not about anything trivial.

But about something very important. I already knew what it was that he possessed. It was part of my gift to know.

My first reaction was to storm up to his room and confront him, both guns blazing. But after careful consideration, I decided that simple hints would be sufficient.

Tired of my boredom, I carefully took out my long sword from my closet, having not touched it for months since I arrived at Spencer. Sylvie, my sister had insisted that I didn't need such medieval weapons in this day and age, saying that I should invest in a gun. But I refused to listen. Instead I practiced the well known dance of the swords, swaying, thrusting, whipping to he music in my head.

A knock on my door shocked me out of my reverie, and as I immediately threw my sword under the bed, Reid waltzed in.

"How did you open that? It was locked," I asked almost surprised.

He stared at me and confusion crossed his face.

"It wasn't locked," He said defensively. "No," I pressed, "It was. I locked it myself just this afternoon. I double checked." He sighed then.

"What's wrong?"

"I…uh… I'm not sure," I faltered.

He laughed then, catching me off guard.

"I don't see how this is funny, Reid," I said seriously.

His laughing stopped and he regarded me with curious eyes.

"What do you know?" He asked suddenly impatient. In two quick strides, he was perched on my bed.

"I only know what I saw was strange… and impossible," I said unsure that I was making any sense.

"Go on"

"Well," I said hesitantly, "I saw you just the other day, you know when you were playing a trick on Bordy, and your eyes flashed like fire. Then I overheard Caleb talking to Sarah about 'powers'. None of it even makes sense to me. Of course you opening the _locked _door without so much as a key again add to my suspicions" I finished, eyeing him.

"But that's not all."

"The part that disturbs me far more than any of it is the fact that you did not tell me." I glared at him now. I was sure that my face would have some effect on him. Nevertheless, it did not. So I spoke again.

"If you don't tell me the whole truth, right now, I won't forgive you."

The silence that ensued was excruciating, even for me. I was stubborn in my beliefs and was sure I was right, in some part, about what he was hiding from me.

"I don't care for what you tell me just that you tell me. I promise you I won't run screaming." I assured him, this time my voice was soft.

He looked up at me then, and I saw his eyes cloud over, going black in an instant.

I gulped but did not flinch. If this were another situation, I would have laughed.

"Very impressive," I said finally, when his eyes turn back to their normal blue. "However, it does not tell me anything."

He got up, opened the door and turned to look at me. "If you want to understand, then follow me".

Almost an hour later, I was ready to burst with excitement.

Of the many things I knew, it was this:

Reid and his friends had powers.

He could manipulate any situation, object or event to his advantage.

Lastly, he loved me.

I smiled, as I sat in the dark room that was the basement of the old house. It was filled with candles and ancient books.

"You're not even slightly disturbed by any of this?" Reid asked finally, satisfied that _I _was satisfied. I glanced up into his face.

I smiled.

"Not at all. Infact, it has only made me more interested in you. My life, however stupid this may sound, it so much more amazing." I said honestly.

"You're an odd bird, you know that right." He stated. It was not a question of my sanity. It was an observation. And he was very, very right.

I laughed at this, and cupped his face in my small hands. I kissed him fully on the mouth, my tongue finding it's way into his mouth. The appropriateness of the kiss was up in the air, but it made me feel better knowing that we had no secrets.

Well. Almost none.

I pulled away, content, but Reid would have none of it. He placed a gentle hand under my chin and lifted it upwards, and brought his lips to my own.

The kiss lasted only minutes as we were rudely interrupted.

"Hello," I said, more irritable than I had intended, into my phone.

"Oh thank god! Lil we have problems," My sister's voice spoke from the other line.

I sighed. Never good. "What is it, Sylvie?" I asked, becoming more alarmed by the minute. I didn't really need to ask the problem. I already knew.

They were here. Not after my Valkyrie sister's or me. But after the ones with the powers. I flinched and clicked the phone shut.

"Something wrong?" Reid asked. I sighed.

This would be a long day, when I was finished.

"You need to get the other's here. Immediately. I am calling a meeting with my brethren." I said.

He looked at me curiously.

"I will explain when everyone is present. Do you understand me?" I said. It was not a request. It was an order. My voice was hard and my entire body was tense.

He reached over to touch my face, a look of worry cast in his eyes at the sudden change in my mood. I stepped away form him and cowered behind the large stone statue that served as a chair.

"Not now. Not ever. This was not supposed to happen. Not with us," I babbled on, "We were never meant to be. I was here to…..". I stopped myself. Before I went too far.

And just as quickly as I stepped away from him, I sprinted to the entrance and away. I had to find my sister. I had to call the others to me.

I was furious. The pain could not register through me at this point. I needed my anger, to defeat them.

It hadn't thought it would come to this.

An hour later, everyone was assembled in the now small space that served as a meeting ground for the 'Covenant'.

I would have laughed at the weirdness of it all. As I glanced around I realized that my life from here on in would never be normal.

It perhaps never was.

Around the room, an assortment of tall and short females formed a large pack, all wearing black clothing. Some varied in that there were short dresses, some wearing pants and tops, others wearing skirts.

All were beautiful in their own right.

Kestrel was beautifully pale like me, her brown eyes soft and doe like. Her Blonde hair reached to the back of her thighs in a tight plait. Veloura had dark brown skin, and was tall with black eyes and short-cropped hair, wearing black pants and a bandeau top.

Danica was the most like an Amazonian woman, tall and muscular, yet voluptuous and very beautiful. She has jet black hair and tanned skin, and her eyes were sea green. Lucretia was small and pixie like, pale skin contrasting to her red hair and soft green eyes. She wore the most daring of outfits, a short dress that gaped at the top of her chest.

Saphyra, the most beautiful of them all was like a goddess. She was tall; taller than Danica, standing at 6'4. She towered over the men standing before me, wearing a long black gown, with slits on either side of the leg to allow free movement. Her almond shaped eyes were purple, and her brown hair tumbled around her in curls.

Then there was my sister Sylvia, and of course me. I had changed, reluctantly, into a backless dress that reached to my knees, but were also cut on either side. The top of the dress clung to my neck and the sleeves were in tatters, except for the wristbands and hand gloves.

Together, we were a vision. Each of us were strong, though we did not necessarily look it.

Caleb was the first to speak in awe. "Who… who are _you_?" He asked particularly to Saphyra, whom he perhaps assumed was the leader. She spoke with a soft melodic voice, easily capturing any attention she didn't have before.

"We are the Valkyrie. We are protectors of man and women alike." She stated.

I glanced over at Caleb, and saw that he was not satisfied.

"Valkyries are from the Norse Folklore. We were once shield maidens who hovered above battlefields, choosing the most strongest of warriors who were slain to take their soles and make them the Army of The Dead. Over the centuries, our purpose was somewhat…unfulfilling. So we became warriors in our own rights. The lords of the Dead Army did not like our disloyalty and banished the remaining Valkyries to walk the earth, as immortals until their rightful death," I explained pausing, "We are the descendants of immortals, sworn to protect Warriors from becoming the Valhalla."

Four pairs of male eyes stared at me. Six pairs of female eyes looked elsewhere. They knew this introduction all too well, those most had never had to speak it. We had never had a situation such as this. It was an alien feeling entirely.

We were used to fighting, practicing combat. But the confrontation, the explaining we had to do, was just beyond our reach. Even Saphyra, the eldest at 29 was a little taken back.

"So you're not immortal then?" Asked Pogue finally.

"Far from it" Replied Danica.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Reid.

"Because you are in danger. We are here to help you." Danica said firmly.

"But you aren't immortal. And forgive me but we can handle anything that's thrown our way…. You on the other hand…" Reid said, testing the theory. Before I could intervene, Danica was at him in an instant.

She grabbed his collar and lifted him high off the ground. Pogue, Tyler and Caleb all gasped at her strength. Reid's eyes widened. I chuckled.

"We may not be immortal, but we have amazing strength." I added helpfully.

With that Danica placed him on the ground, in front of me. He stood stunned there for a moment. Then his eyes glimmered with recognition. "Abbot. That's how you kicked his ass," He concluded.

Pogue then interrupted us by clearing his throat.

"So what kind of danger are we in, exactly?"

"The Army of Dead. They want you're powers for themselves. They have been tainted by this man that goes by the name of Chase. He told them that you're powers would strengthen their army." Explained Sylvia.

"How much time do we have, to I guess, prepare?" asked Caleb.

"A week. When he," Saphyra pointed to Tyler," Ascends, they will come looking. They're powers of immortality are useless on this earth, we have that much to our advantage. But unless we destroy them, they will never stop coming. Your aim? To stay alive".

And with that the remaining Valkyries took they're leave. My sister lingered at the doorway, "Be careful Lil. You're attachments can be _destructive_".


End file.
